gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa
Elsa is a rip-off of Rosalina and a overrated Disney Queen. Personality Her child personality is caring, careful, slightly playful and understanding. But after bad parenting happened, she was taught to fear herself and didn't bother trying to learn to control her powers, making her a fucking wuss and uncapeable of controlling her powers. But she somehow managed to make a bridge and an ice castle, but due to stress and fear, she lost control soon after, but even while she was fucking terrified, she could control her powers which is utter bullshit. Then after regaining her caring personality back, she got over her wussy stage and went back to her child personality. So she didn't grow as a character through the movie... She just changed back to her personality from the begging of the movie... WAT? Powers She has the powers of ice for no reason at all. It's not explained other than that she was born with the powers... DISNEY, WE NEED TO KNOW WHY THAT IS SO YOU IDIOTS! Because if she was born with the powers, why wasn't Anna? Do the children have different fathers? Who wants her in smash? Miiverse and delusional Disneyfags that don't realise that IF there was a Disney rep, it would be Mickey Mouse (especially considering the Wii-exclusive Epic Mickey game), or possibly Sora from Kingdom Hearts as a joint Square Enix rep. Also, some people mix her and Rosalina up because they obviously used Rosalina as a base for Elsa. Trivia * Just like Freddy Fazbear, Elsa's popularity for Smash is mostly based on her being an unrelated fad. Shrek is an exception because He is love and He is life, and His glorious second movie has still made more money than Frozen in the US. * Despite having Ice Powers, she does not Posses the powers of Ice Breath. Fuck, even Spyro can do that and He isn't even any kind of ice dragon! * She is the oldest disney prunes at 21 years old so she's legal. Also, she is a Queen and Not a Princess so she is disqualified. * She is not as good as Frozone. * Popular pairings for her are Jack Frost (rise of the guardians version which is too good for her), her sister Anna, Kristoff and Hans. * Despite popular belief, Hans showed no sign of wanting to kill her until disney was like "Fuck we need a Villain, let's use Hans". He saved her life by aiming the arrow up at the Ice chandelier so she had the possibility of escaping without being injured, while if he did want her to die, he would of let the guard shoot her in the neck/shoulder. * She's not Energyman * She would be a lesbian but Disney is too scared of Angry Christian/anti-gay parents to make that happen. * She was meant to be the Villain of Frozen. If they stuck with that Idea, the movie would fo ben 3.2x better. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Frozen Characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:Sluts Category:Sexy Ladies Category:Not wanted newcomers Category:Accounts Inspired By GoddessRosal1na